1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head sets. More specifically, the present invention relates to a head set that allows an individual who has limited use of their upper extremities to change the position or status of an object through lingual manipulation. The invention also relates to communication devices.
2. Technology in the Field of the Invention
Some individuals have limited use of their upper extremities. Such individuals may, for example, have suffered a stroke. The term “stroke” is a lay term that refers to a condition wherein the blood supply to an area of the brain is temporarily cut off. When blood fails to get through to parts of the brain, the oxygen supply to those areas is cut off. Without oxygen, brain cells die. The longer the brain is without blood, the more severe the damage will be. Where the portion of the brain that controls movement of the upper extremities is damaged, the individual may be left in a state of paralysis.
Sometimes individuals may lose function of their upper extremities as a result of an injury. Such injuries may occur due to a car accident, a diving accident, a fall, or other trauma. In these instances, the individual's cervical spine and nerves may be injured, producing partial or complete paralysis of the hands or arms.
In addition to these events, some individuals may develop paralysis as a result of a medical condition. Examples of such conditions include amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), hypokalemic periodic paralysis, or other diseases. Finally, some individuals may completely lose all or a portion of both arms due to an explosion or accident incident to military duty.
When any of these conditions of paralysis or injury occur, the individual is left without the ability to move an object using his or her arms. Thus, the individual cannot turn off a light, adjust a bed, change a channel, send text messages, or countless other activities that most people take for granted.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus that will allow an individual having limited use of their upper extremities to move an object. Further, a need exists for a head set having a connected mouthpiece that allows an individual to move a cursor or other object using lingual manipulation. Finally, a need exists for a head set that enables the typing of characters on a digital keyboard for the purpose of sending a text message.